


Unrequited Love Sucks

by one_sided_love_for_days



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_sided_love_for_days/pseuds/one_sided_love_for_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a 3rd year in high school already and is looking back at his high school life, dreading the uncertain future. Until one day he visits an university that his counselor recommends and runs into a peculiar sensei~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wall Sina University

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ereri (Levi x Eren) fan fiction!! I hope you all will enjoy it. This will be in eren's POV unless I state otherwise. Anyways here we go!!

"Let's give a round of applause to the class of 2015!"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I slam the snooze button on my alarm clock and put my blanket over my head trying to go back asleep.

"Get up Eren or you're going to be late for graduation practice" Mikasa practically socking me on my sides to get up.

"5 more minutes" I groan wanting to sleep day away until graduation.

"Don't make me get Armin in here to lecture you" she retorted

"What did you say about me?" as Armin pops his blonde mushroom head in my room.

"Perfect timing" Mikasa says still punching me.

Armin, Mikasa, and I all co-inhabit a nice small house together in the city of Tokoyo. Mikasa and I lived together with my parents and Armin was our neighbor in our countryside town. Although in our 2nd year of high school my parents passed away leaving me and Mikasa with the little money they had saved. Armin and his grandpa offered their home to us but we denied their offer because it didn't feel right to do so. We all decided to leave our pumpkin filled town in the summer of our second year and finish our education in Tokoyo. It was very difficult at first to live here, we barely could feed us but at one point we all got jobs and now we make enough to get us bye.

"Alright alright I will get up" as I pull off my very comfortable blanket. I grab one out many band t-shirts that I have, put on some jeans and converse. I turned on the lights when I saw my bed head. I tried to comb it out but that didn't work.

 _Eh who cares, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone_ I thought to myself when I was brushing my teeth.

"Hurry up Eren, we are going to be late" Mikasa yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok ok I'm ready to go" as I told her immediately after she finished her statement.

Armin grabs the car keys from the counter and we all get in to drive to Survey Corps High School. I sat in the back staring at the scenery as I hear Armin get excited to finally graduate and go to the college of his dreams while Mikasa trying to hide her smile as she pulls her scarf closer to herself. She always wears that red scarf I gave her one christmas even in the summer. I started to space out as I try to think about my high school life. Next thing you know it we are at school.

"Hey Mikasa! How's it going hot stuff?" Jean, aka horse face, said to my sister. I glared at him but being that this is our last day here I let that slide.

"Jean stop that I'm sorry you guys" a freckle friend Marco puts his arm around him.

Mikasa, Armin, and I met Jean and Marco soon after we moved here. Jean fell for Mikasa as Marco was always with Jean. They were nice people and we liked being around them. We were all together under one building for one last time laughing and fighting like our school lives weren't going to end in a few hours. Our principal starting yelling at us to get in our positions as we started rehearsal. I started to space out before my counselor tapped me on my shoulder.

"I still never got your response back from earlier" he said.

_Crap! I was so busy trying to forget about today and also forgot about my response._

My counselor was pestering me these past couple of months about my future. I kept on pushing it off with excuses until he snapped 2 days ago and told me to have an answer by graduation. Here we are, graduation day and I still have nothing. He looked at me and sighed.

"I had a feeling that you couldn't come up with an answer, so I started to look into some colleges close by" he handed me a brochure for an open campus tour of Wall Sina University next friday.

_Wall Sina University huh? Well I guess it won't kill me to go_

"Thank you" I smiled to him

"I just want to see students go far in life thats all" he told me before walking to another teacher.

Practice took forever as we had to sit through speeches and the name calling. We went back home to get all nice and ready for the big moment. Armin kept on insisting to take photos in our cap and gowns before we left in which we did in the end.

"Mikasa Ackerman........ Armin Arlert....... Eren Jeager...."

As we throw our caps in the air my dream finally my dream came a reality. We hugged a lot of people, took endless photos of everyone, and hung out afterwards at Jean's house for a graduation party. We all secretly wished that it would never end, but time moves on and we all started to leave around midnight. We said our goodbyes and part ways to our houses.

Since school was out all I focused on is work and next thing you know it was Friday. I looked for the brochure for the campus, grab the keys as I was heading out the door when I heard Armin and Mikasa wishing me luck. It was about a 20 min drive until I got to the campus.

This campus looks promising I thought to myself before something hard hit me.

"What the fuck?" I said before I saw somebody on the floor. He looked like a second year in high school staring at me with these blue and gray daggers that made me lose my breathe for a split second. I didn't know that encounter would flip my life upside down.


	2. Big Ass Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a 3rd in high school already and is looking back at his high school life, dreading the uncertain future. Until one day he visits a university that his counselor recommends and runs into a peculiar sensei~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys I created a tumblr account for this story! The hash tag is #unrequitedlovdsucks #uls 
> 
> Im so sorry about the grammatical errors in my first chapter but thank you all for getting to chapter 2 of my fan fiction and this will be in Eren's POV and maybe Levi's too. Here we go!

I turned around to see who bumped into me to find a really young and short guy on the ground. I hold out my hand for him to grab but he brushes it off as he glares at me when he looks up. 

 

"What the fuck is your problem green giant?" He scowled

"Sorry I didn't even noticed you were there...." I tried to look him in the eye to apologize but he kept on looking down, down at the papers which were scattered around us. I started to help him pick up his papers apologizing again in the process.

"It's fine" He said sharply "I was meaning to throw this away anyways."

 

As I gave him his papers I noticed his hands were small and smooth, then I started to notice him. He was pretty attractive. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt that were rolled up at his elbows, black slacks that looked like they were tailored to fit him, some nice classy shoes, with glasses and a tie. His outfit went well with his muscular structure forming well in places that made him look good. 

 

_He is pretty hot_ I thought to myself. I didn't realize I was looking at him longer than needed until he spoke up.

 

"Is there anything else you want to say besides apologizing because I need to go somewhere right now" he said looking at his watch. 

"Do you know where the recreation center is at by chance?" I asked trying to not stare at him while also trying to prolong this encounter. 

"You will go straight down and once you hit the food court take a left" He pointed the directions as he was already off to wherever he was needed. I turned around to ask him his name but he was already at the  stop light.

 

_Man for a short guy he walks really fast_ I thought and laughed. I pitcured his cold gray eyes reminding me of a cloudy day that needed sunshine. 

 

_He had a nice ass_  I looked back one more time to see his booty. I didn't start thinking this way until I got into high school. I had a few girlfriends here and there but I could never keep one. Then one day I noticed the captain on my soccer team attractive. He found out but my feelings for him and we went out. In the end it didn't work but we both knew that so we don't have any resentment towards each other. As I am gay though I tend to like straight guys who later I find out they have a girlfriend or aren't interested in guys. 

 

_Man I hope he wasn't straight because who ever is tied down to that guy is one lucky girl_ I thought as I walked toward the recreation center.

**LEVI'S POV:** __

_ Shit shit shit Erwin and Hanji are going to start pestering me when I get there. More Hanji than Erwin. _

 

"Damn you Hanji and your inability to get drunk" I told myself. 

 

I have a major hangover and over slept because my coworker Hanji decided to throw Erwin, another coworker, and me an anniversary party for us being friends. 5 years ago Hanji, Ewrin and I all got hired within the same year at the university. Being as we were all new we decided to to talk each other. Within 5 years we have gotten close with each other as we are comfortable sharing personal feelings and options amongst ourselves. I put on some clothes and grabbed my student's assignments and rushed out of my office to the nearest Starbucks, our usual meeting place before work. I decided to take a short cut by cutting through the campus and bumped into a freaking tree. My papers were scattered everywhere when I fell. I cursed as I tried to collect the papers when I saw a hand extend towards me. I looked up and saw the ocean. It was bright, vast, and beautiful.

 

"Hey I am totally sorry about that" the mysterious boy said with a apologetic look on his face.

"I am fine" As I brush his hand away to get up.

 

_I need to hurry and get these papers together_  

 

The boy gave me the half he collected and I noticed he was looking at me intently. I looked at his eyes again,

 

_Those eyes must be really rare huh._

 

I started to notice other things too. His brown hair and golden tanned skin. He was tall, wearing band T-shirt and jeans finishing off with some converse. I also notice that this kid looked like he was in high school. I cannot mess with jail bait. He looked like a person who expresses his emotions in his face, in other words, an open book. I only came to that conclusion when I saw his expression changed. It looked like he wanted to ask a question. 

 

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" As I try to get to that meeting already. He asked where the recreational center was at and I gave him directions. I was practically jogging to Hanji and Erwin when I heard him yell thank you. Then I thought to myself 

 

_Damn I never got his name...._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments please! My tumblr is onesidedlovesucks if you have any questions or comments about my story.


	3. How Did This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a 3rd year in high school already and is looking back at his high school life, dreading the uncertain future. Until one day he visits a university and runs into a peculiar sensei~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again beautifuls! I have kept my promise on updating every Friday and it seems like more people look at it every week so I just wanted to thank you all. It's 5 am where I live and decided to upload this chapter. I promise this story will get longer chapters and less grammatical errors I swear. This chapter will be in Levi and Eren's POV. Here we go!

**Levi:**

"Look who decided to come?"  A girl who dropped her conversation next to bushy brows to talk to me.

"Sorry you guys, I ran into someone along here and had to pick up this crap." I put my work on the table to get some coffee.

"I wouldn't like the idea if I was a student to hear my teacher call my work crap." Bushy Brows added in.

"I know I know Erwin. I just want to get some damn coffee already." I walked toward the long ass line to get my coffee. After 20 minutes of waiting, I found my way back to the two.

"Oh what the hell?" I saw half my work in two piles.

"I decided to help you out considering you need a break." Erwin put the red pen down on the table. "This stack is graded and the other one isn't." He pointed at each pile.

"Oh um thanks......" I took the remaining pile and started to grade the rest. Usually I would get mad if anyone touched my tings, because I like my things done in a certain way but since I have known Erwin for so long, he picked up a few things.

"So! Who did you run into on the way here?" Hanji started to bug me.

"Probably a kid who wants to go here, he was just a freaking tree in the middle of the quad." I remembered the beautiful eyes he had and the stupid grin.

"Oh~ was he cute?" Hanji nudged my arm "You think that he will be in your class?"

"Oh come on Hanji cut that out. We both know that a teacher-student relationship is illegal." I was getting agitated.

"But come on Levi, you haven't been going out with us lately. You usually just go to work and go home. You need to take a break and get lucky" Hanji giggled as she leaned on me.

"Oh fuck off weirdo." I bumped her off "I am fine you guys. I just decided to lay off on the socializing."

"Well let's go somewhere together this Friday, for a change of pace for both you and us." Erwin took a sip of his coffee before going on "Let's go to art exhibit this Friday. One of my old friends told me his art s going to be published and wants me to check it out. He said that I can invite friends so how about it?"

"Eh!? Art? I ususally get kicked out for being too loud." Hanji looked at bushy brows with an idiotic look. "If Levi goes than I will in the end."

"And for being obnoxious" I glanced at her before getting my work together "I wouldn't mind going"

_At least this would get them off of my back_

"Great!" Bushy Brows clapped his hands "The theme is old times, but with giant people called titans."

"Giant people? Titans? Tell me more" Hanji started to get curious.

"This is my cue to leave" I grabbed my stuff and headed to my office once again to prepare for my lecture.

"See you later" They both said before going back to the story.

"Oh! Levi, the place is at xxxx Brundage xxx and 7" Erwin told me. "I will text you the information too."

**EREN:**

"Hey Eren, how was the campus?" Armin got up from the couch. "I looked up the university a little after you left. They have a nice campus and a lot of clubs that you can join."

"Was there anyone who was giving you problems?" Mikasa was narrowing her eyes from the counter as she looked at her acceptance letter from Florida state University. "I will come back in a short time to clobber someone"

"You know how far Florida is from here?" I laughed at the idea of Mikasa storming in like the Hulk to smash sock someone.

"It's just a few hours" She put the letter away "Better yet I don't have to go at all."

"No no no Mikasa, you deserve to go. Travel the world and see everything ok? You worked hard to look after Armin and me. Have fun for yourself" I walked towards her petting her head.

"But I have fun with you guys." She puts her head in her scarf trying to hide her face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" We both heard a scream in the living room. We ran towards there to find Armin practically dancing in front of the t.v.

"What happened" Mikasa started to look around getting into a ready position to fight people.

"My favorite artist is going to be here this Friday at an exhibition! You guys have to go with me please?" He put his hands together looking at us. Mikasa relaxed as I laughed a little. I swear things that excited Armin are the weirdest. Mikasa and I looked at each other before we started to look up how much the tickets are. Armin was practically glowing because he was super happy.

_Few Days Later_

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" Armin was practically outside of the door with the keys for the car.

"Yeah yeah Armin wait up." Mikasa and I were done getting ready and we all headed out. Armin wanted us to dress nicely just in case we get to meet his favorite artist. The exhibition was a lot closer than we thought because after a 15 minute drive we were there. We were about 10 minutes early before the exhibition so there was a pretty long line.

"I can't believe it" Armin was almost jumping but was trying to act mature and composed. "The theme is suppose to be Titans"

"Titans?" I asked and Armin was filling us in and to pass the time and then we finally got into the studio itself. Armin started to point out he different paintings to Mikasa and at one point dragged her away. There was a lot of people where Armin was going so I decided to go in the opposite direction and looked at the other paintings. I was walking towards the back when I saw a painting that too my breathe away. A photo that was a huge beautiful wall filled with designs of different people's expressions leading up to a view of the world. The sky was such a clear blue with a sun that is lighting the surrounding paintings. I showed freedom and curiosity while showing sorrow and the unknown.

"It's something else huh?" A short man walked up next to me "I couldn't stop looking at this piece either. Every time leave, I ended up back here." He looked up and his eyes slightly got big. I looked down to see a familiar face.

"You're that one guy that I bumped into at the University" He smirked silently giving a evaluation of me.

I extended my hand for him to shake because I never got his name. "The name is Eren Jeager"  

He took my hand as I noticed his tiny smooth ones "And I am Levi Ackerman" He let go of my hand and looked back at the painting.

"Did you ever get to the place where you needed to go?" I looked back at the sky in the painting.

"I was a little late but I did eventually get there." He stopped looking at the painting and started to look at me.

"So who in your family has eyes like yours?" He started to stare at my eyes.

"Um.. well I'm the only one who has this color eyes" I started to get flustered. His eyes still reminded me of a storm. He looked really good today, as usual, with a nice white button up with a black tie, black pants, and some black shoes

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you have some pretty rare eyes. I bet you are going to have beautiful babies." He said with a dead panned face.

"Levi~" A lady bumped into him with another person walking towards them.

"I wish there were your kids" I whispered to myself as I started to search for Mikasa and Armin.

"So who is this cutie?" The woman tried, but failed miserably, to whisper into Levi's ear.

"This is Eren, Eren this is Hanji and Erwin" Levi reluctantly introduced them.

"Eren!" Armin finally found me and tried to shuffle through the crowd. Erwin helped pulling them out by gabbing Armin's arm out with Mikasa arm in the other hand. Armin bumped accidently bumped into Erwin.

"Sorry about that" Armin let go of Mikasa and gently pushed off of Erwin.

"No problem" He gave my friend a nice smile in which Armin blushed a little. "My name is Erwin, are you friends with Eren?"

"Y-yeah, we have known each other since we were kids" Armin started to get nervous.

"Oh no" Levi pulled me closer to whisper into my ear. "Get him away from my friend now, or it's going to be too late"

"Too late for what?" I looked at him

"You will see" He looked backed at his friend.

We decided to take a step back as we saw the situation unravel. Armin and Erwin were getting along pretty well. Erwin asked a few questions and Armin was getting excited about finding someone who was interested in the same things as him. Then Erwin whispered something in Armin's ear. I gave Levi a 'we need to go now' look as he agreed. We were going to say something until Hanji beat us to the punch.

"Hey you guys let's get out of here already! It's starting to get more and more packed. Mikasa and I thought it would be a good idea to go get something to eat." She already started to drag Mikasa outside as we followed them. We walked a few blocks down to a restaurant and ate there. I was glad that Hanji decided to do this because everyone was getting along, but Armin and Erwin were getting a little too close. Throughout the dinner I kept looking at them and Levi.

 _Man he is just way too sexy to be here right now_ I looked at Levi socializing with Hanji. He looked at me and our eyes met and I quickly looked away. I glanced back to see him giving me a smirk and winked at me. _My god he is such a tease_. We all finished our food and decided to leave. Mikasa and Hanji hugged each other which is very surprising because I haven't seen Mikasa getting along with anyone so quickly besides Armin and me.

"So tonight was a good night" I looked up at the sky to faintly see some stars

"It wasn't bad" He kept on looking at me

"Do I have something on my face?" I started to touch my face to take something off.

He chuckled a little "Nah, you just have a good looking face that's all"

I blushed a little _Ugh I swear he doesn't know what he is saying half the time._

I looked over to see Armin and Erwin exchanging numbers. I looked at Levi hoping that he would say something only to have an expression on his face like he wanted to leave already. Once Armin and Erwin were finished we parted ways. I was pretty down that I didn't get Levi's number but I have gotten closer as I found out his name.

_Until next time Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. lf you want to share my work on tumblr the hash tags are #unrequitedlovesucks #uls


	4. Night Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beatuifuls! I am uploading this chapter earlier than usual because I am going out of town for about a month and I leave this upcoming Friday. Don't worry I will still be updating as soon as I can for this work as I enjoy writing it. This chapter will be in just Eren's POV. Here we go!

**Eren:**

"Ok we will inform you to see you got the job or not in the upcoming week so please be alert." The manager said.

"Thank you very much. I hope you have a nice day." I shook his hand and left his office. I need to get a job for the upcoming school year because I am going to start school in the fall at Sina University, I should start getting ahead so I won't be in too much debt. It was Mikasa's idea of course, her being a worry wart but I can understand. She is leaving in a couple of weeks so she wants to know that her brother and friend are secure financially and emotionally. I applied to various of places but this job I particularly wanted. It was a nice museum in downtown that wasn't far from my school. I wasn't really interested in any art and all until I say that painting a few nights ago at the art show. It didn't help that I pictured _him_ next to it, whispering in my ear. I slapped my cheeks in front of the entry way and walked outside. _Come on Eren, what are you, some love sick teenager who is hooked on someone who is probably straight anyways?_ I got a little depressed thinking after that thought but then I saw a mushroom bobbing through a coffee shop window.

"Hey Eren! How did that interview go?" He looked nervous about something.

"It went well, or I thought at least." I was trying to figure out what he what was wrong. "Where's Mikasa?"

"She went to the school to pick up some things for the university. Um Eren, I need to tell you something." Armin started to fidget in his seat.

"Are you pregnant?" I tried to act like a startled mom.

"What, god no! Eren" Armin's face got red as a potato socking me in my arm.

"Ow ow ow, Armin I was just kidding" I laughed a little. "What is it?"

"Well.. this" Armin put down an envelope on the small table. It had fancy print on it with a name of a university on it. "I haven't opened it yet because neither you or Mikasa were around but since your here..." He pushed it away.

I looked at it more closely "Oh my gosh Armin it's Wall Maria University! The freaking school of your dreams! Open it up dude!" I was shaking his shoulders in excitement. Ever since he was a kid, Armin has always wanted to go to Wall Maria university. They have one of the best programming systems in the nation as I have '  
heard from him and it is only an hour away from where we live by train. It is a very competitive school to get into since world renowned hackers are hackers teaching you both the bright side and dark side of the internet/ technology.

"I don't know Eren. What if I don't get accepted? It is so freaking hard to get accepted to this college! Plus the envelope is just a paper. Nothing good comes from just a paper." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Except from an acceptance from the university. Come on Armin or I will open it for you." I slapped his back.

"Ok Ok." He picked up the envelope and took out the letter "Dear Armin Arlert, We are proud to inform you that we look forward to seeing you-"

I picked him up and squeezed the living daylights out of him. "Congratulations Armin! You got accepted! Hip Hip Horray"

"Put me down Eren, people are staring at us!" The mushroom was socking my head. I put him down as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the store.

I ran after him, I was worried that he got mad at me. "Hey I'm sorry dude I-"

"I GOT ACCEPTED, HECK YEAH!" He threw his hands in the air and yelled. I was surprised because the next thing he does is pull out his phone and calls somebody. I though it was Mikasa when I heard another name. "Hey Erwin it's me, yeah Armin, I got accepted!" He started jumping in place. "Yeah I am free tonight... ok... ok. Well see you then." He hung up the phone and started dialing Mikasa's number and repeated the news. Once that all settled down we got into the car and drove home.

"So um, how are things going with you and Erwin?" I started to look at him but of course he eyes were on the road.

"Things have been going well between us. He wants to celebrate my acceptance tonight so if that's ok with you and Mikasa then..." He took a left into our neighborhood.

"Oh I am cool with that, I bet Mikasa is too. We can do something this weekend and invite our friends or it cant just be us three. Oh my son just got accepted into the best college ever!" I pinched his cheeks when he drove up to our driveway.

"Cut it out Eren" as he smiled, still trying to accept the fact that he got accepted.

"So, if I may ask, how close is Erwin and Levi? Like are they coworkers, or friends?" I got out of the car.

"Oh someone is interested in someone" Armin taunting me. I gave him a 'come one you're talking to freaking Magic Mike' look and he continued "They are coworkers and friends. They have known each other for awhile. I can see if he will give you Levi's number if you want later tonight." He unlocked the door and started to walk towards his room to look for an outfit for tonight.

"Nah I am ok, I will get in next time I will see him.... if I ever do" I fell on the couch and watched some horrible reality t.v.

"Hey Eren, does this look decent?" Armin walked out in an outfit that made him look pretty hot. He wore a nice baby blue button up to that matched his eyes, nice tan khakis, and brown oxfords.

"Those pants make you look fat" I said with a serious face but I couldn't hold it for long after seeing his shocked face "I'm just kidding, you look fine. You look really good."

"Thanks" He smiled and walked backed into his room to fix his hair. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Levi's number?"

"Yeah I am good." I was totally lying. I don't know when is the next time I will see him and that idea alone bothers me. If only I had some way to contact him.

"Ok I am out!" Armin left before looking into the mirror one more time. "I will be back later!"

"Have fun!" I yelled. I got a messaged from Mikasa saying that she will be spending the night at Hanji's house tonight so I am all alone. _So a horror movie marathon tonight with Chinese food it is._

_Few Hours Later_

"STAY BACK AAAAAA" The man said before he got devoured by zombies. I was dozing off when my phone went off it was nearly one in the morning. It was a message from Armin saying he was spending the night at Erwin's place. I was going to tell him to be careful until I got a messaged from an unknown number:

'Hey is this Eren?'

"Yeah who is this?"

'It's Levi'

I sat upright, shocked _How did he get my number?_ I didn't realize that a few minutes passed when I responded:

"How did you get my number by chance?"

'Your friend Armin gave it to me when I saw him tonight.'

I didn't know whether to be glad that Armin saw him tonight or questioned how they ended up meeting. I just threw those ideas out of my head and concentrated on the conversation:

"Oh I'm sorry about that. He tends to be my friend that worries about me too much."

'He sounds similar to Hanji'

"ha ha I suppose so"

 _Aw crap, what now?! I want to ask more but I don't want to sound persistent or annoying._ I waited until he replied:

'Do you want to hang out right now?'

I tried not to respond so quickly but of course I said yes. I checked the time and it was nearly 2 a.m. when I put on my shoes:

'ok then let's meet up at xxx Park"

 _Oh good that is about a 10 minute walk from here._ As I made sure I had my key before I locked the door. I was partially jogging because I wanted to see him so I got there in 5 minutes. I saw a guy just sitting on a bench looking at the sky and then he spotted me.

"Hey, sorry about asking you to do something ridiculous this late at night" He looked at the ground.

"Nah it's ok, you can call me anytime and I will be there." I looked at the swings. I started to walk over there when I heard him get up. He followed me to swings.

"So your friend is getting laid tonight, you know that right?" The short man blurted out. I looked at him as he just looked forward swinging.

"O-of course I knew that!" I had an idea that was going to happen but I didn't want to hear it. "Erwin seems to be like the person who actually cares about his partners and he isn't bad looking." I was trying to assure myself. "But if he does something to Armin I swear I will kick his ass"

Levi smiled and laughed.  I was surprised, seeing him smile was simply perfect, just like him. "Good luck with that, he isn't an easy one to take down."

I looked at him joking around "And I bet you aren't either."

He looked at me "Damn right I'm not!" He got off his swing and stood right in front of me, put his hands over mines, and whispered into my ear "But you are the only one that I keep thinking about. Why is that?" He purred making my spine shiver. He backed up to see a kid with a lustful expression as only I had were thoughts about taking him home. "Wow I wonder what other expressions you can make" He slowly brought his face closer leaving our lips just a few centimeters away. Even in the night his eyes felt like a calm storm about to get very crazy.

"You can always find out" I really wanted to kiss those soft pick lips. Levi pressed his lips on mine as he started to get on my lap. I grabbed him closer as we tried to deepen our kiss. I moaned slightly as he inserted his tongue searching through my mouth. I did the same as we were practically rubbing our members together, getting harder after every friction.

"Eren" He broke the kiss breathing heavingly "We should really get going un~" I was biting every inch of his neck.

_More more more_

"Ok I'm not about to do it in a park" Levi started to get off of me. I whimpered a little bit. He rolled his eyes and stretched his hand for me to grab "Let's go, I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" I got up from the swing, grab his hand and a followed him through the darkness.

"Don't worry you will see" He winked at me.

"Stop being such a damn tease." I walked faster to match his pace. He lead me to a really dark place with a river near the park with moss growing everywhere.

"Ok close you eyes" He let go of my hand and stood in front of me, I gave him a worried look "Don't worry I wouldn't put you in a dangerous situation I swear"

I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard him say to open them. Once I did I never forgot the scene. It was beautiful. There was lights floating everywhere, green and yellow lights that swarmed through the darkness. It was breathe taking, _he_ was breathe taking. He was standing in the middle of it all just smiling at the scenery.

"Your eyes reminded me this place. I come here a lot when I need to just take a break from everything and breathe." He sat down and stared up at the sky. I sat next to him as he continued. "I found this place a few years ago when I ran away from my house. It was suffocating with my work and everything around me moving so quickly. This place felt like time was moving so slowly." He realized that I was looking at him "You're suppose to be looking at the fire flies, not me"

"But I cannot stop looking at you. I haven't been able to look at anyone else when your around since the moment I met you." I meant every word. Things started to get somewhere until his phone broke our spell.

"I'm sorry but can I take this? Hello?" He got up and walked away. I looked at the river until he came back.

"Hey I'm sorry to do this but I have to go right now." He looked at me with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry" Next thing you know he is gone. Leaving me alone by the river.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so you guys can be satisfied for awhile just in case I won't be able to upload next week. I will try though. Please leave kudos and comments. My tumblr name is onesidedlovesucks and if you want to share my work just use #unrequitedlovesucks or #uls so I may see. Until next week lovelies!


	5. Levi Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I am finally made it to where I am staying for a month! I hoped you al enjoyed the last chapter as it was my longest chapter written so far. Trust me they will be longer! This chapter will be in Eren's and Levi's POV. Without further ado, here we go!

**Eren:**

_What the fuck?_ I was walking back to my house questioning what the hell just happened. _I every time I take a step forward, it feels like I take two steps backwards._ I unlocked the door to the house and get to my room to flop onto my bed. I check my phone to be blinded on how bright my phone is. Once I look at my phone it was 2:30 in the morning. I lock my phone to stare at the ceiling for a little bit. I close my eyes to picture the scenery by the river one more time before I drifted off to sleep.

"Is anyone home?" I heard someone from the door. "Oh hey Eren" I opened my eyes to see Armin at my doorway with a shirt that's 3x his size and beyond ruffled hair.

"Morning, how was last night?" I got up from my bed to the bathroom.

"W-w-what" Armin's face was turning red "N-nothing happened if that's what you're asking." He moved out of my way so I can get through. I saw marks on his neck and chest.

"That's not what those marks say. I didn't know he would leave that many on someone so small" I closed the door to take a piss.

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh" Armin ran into his room to inspect himself more closely.

I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room to put on a t-shirt and jeans to go out. I didn't want to be home anymore. "I'm going out for a bit"

"Ok" The mushroom head yelled.

I decided to head back to that campus that I will be going to in a week.

**Levi:**

"Can't you stay for a little bit longer? We can always go for a quick round two before you leave" A man wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't even if you paid me 2x more. Unlike you, I have a job that I actually like to get to." I quickly broke the wrap and got out of this man's bed. I checked my watch "Shit I am going to be late." I got out of his beds and tried to find my clothes.

"The money is on the counter near the door." The man sat up on his bed and lit a cigarette. "Take something from my kitchen if you're really hungry. I hope to see you again, Levi" He smiled at me.

"Thanks, I will pass on the food and if you can please that delete that number. I don't need anyone calling my phone anymore." I finished putting on my clothes from last night, remembering the cute boy with eyes that you get lost in so easily.

"Oh~ Did you find yourself a lover by chance?" The man wiggled his cigarette in my direction.

"No, I am just getting busier at work and there is an opening position in my department that needs to be mine." I lied to him. I don't want some sleezy guy like him knowing about Eren.

"Ok ok I will delete it, but this isn't the last that you have seen of me." He suddenly became really serious but then broke into a smile "Bye Bye~"

I counted the money to make sure it's all there. "498, 499, 500," I quickly put it into my pocket so I wouldn't be suspicious. _I need to get in touch with the other customers so I can start cutting my ties._ I pulled out my phone to check my messages. All of them I have received are either from other horny customers, Hanji, Erwin, but none from Eren. _Of course he wouldn't text me. I left him all alone in the middle of the night to sleep with someone. What an awesome guy you are._ I put my phone back and went home to get changed to go to work. Once I got home I went to my kitchen to take down a painting to find a safe in the wall. I put in the digits and laid the money on the other stacks of cash I had kept in there. "Almost there" I closed it and walked into my room.

I started my side business a few years ago once I moved into the city. I was 18 and had no where to go. I good looking, excellent body, and I can be practically anyone you wanted me to be depending on the situation at hand, all the factors to become a prostitute. No I wasn't the ones who just stood on the corner and waited to be picked up. With my pride and all, I made my customers come to me, which made it all the more exciting. I was a mystery, only found by the ones that truly wanted to be aroused. I was also different from other prostitutes because I had the policy of having to be in a bed and denying the offer if I didn't like the place. I don't want to be fucked by someone with a filthy place. Your place reflects who you are and I am not going to be fucked by someone who can't see their own floor. With that mentality I didn't get a lot of customers so I had to get an actual job. Since I went to college in my hometown I looked at teaching opportunities and through connections I landed being a psychology professor at Sina University. Whenever business was good, I didn't work as hard at the university, and whenever business was slow, I worked overtime there. Either way, I had a steady income.

My phone started buzzing so I reached in my pocket to find a series of messages all from Hanji asking me where I am at. I responded back to her quickly and picked out a grey long sleeve button up, with a dark blue tie, black slacks, and some classy shoes, got in the car and drove to the university to start my job. _Maybe I should messaged Eren apologizing for leaving so suddenly last night._ As I walked into my office, grabbed my things and walked next door to begin my lecture.

"Sorry for being late today class" I settled my things down on my podium "Today we are going to be discussing.." I looked up and saw the eyes that I get so easily lost in, sitting in the middle of my class. He looked a bit surprised _I don't think I need to call him anymore_ I gave him a 'we need to talk later' smile and continued on with my lesson. 

**Eren:**

"Hey Eren!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Connie, I bald friend of mine from my old town.

"Hey Connie! How are you?" I was generally surprised to see him. "It's been awhile" We fist bummed

"Yeah a year huh?" He looked at my hair "Your hair is getting pretty long dude."

"Yeah I keep on planning to cut it, but I look alright with my hair grown out." I messed with my bangs "Either way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to look at the psychology class here. I heard the program here is pretty good, and the entrance exam seemed to be the only one I was closest to pass." He put his hand behind his head. He and I both knew that he wasn't the brightest in our town but that didn't seem to bother him. "Wanna check it out with me?"

"Um Sure why not" I followed him to a classroom with a decent size of people in it. "Let's sit in the middle."

"What if we get caught." Connie whispered trying not to attract attention.

"What is the worse they could do, kick us out? I don't think they even care. The professor is probably one of those guys that can't even remember the students names." We found two seats to sit and waited for the professor.

"Sorry I'm late today, class today we will be discussing.." I couldn't believe my eyes. The last person I wanted to see was walking in, wearing clothes that made him look so sexy in. _Wait he is a teacher here!? I thought he was younger than me?! Man that makes him even more attractive. Levi sensei~ Ugggggghhh_ _Eren come on, remember what he did last night. You're suppose to be mad at him._ I disregarded any thoughts about him to tried to pay attention to the actual lesson. He realized that I was there and gave me a smirk. I looked away _Did it seem like I was staring at him? I hope not..... Wait why would it matter, glare at him. You deserve to!_ As I tried to be angry at him for the rest of the lesson.

"Few, man that class felt longer than two hours." Connie got up from his seat to stretch. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, getting up from my own seat to hear my name being called out "Eren, stay a little longer, I need to have a word with you." I looked at Levi.

"How does he know you?" Connie was peaked with interest.

"He came to persuade some students to visit the campus before we graduated at our high school, that's all" I shooed him away before he asked anymore questions. I walked down the aisles to reach the podium where the short man stood. I turned around to tell Connie bye and then it was just us two.

"Let's go to my office so we discuss more things" He started walking next door as I followed.

_I hope this goes well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I am glad that I get more and more views every week, even if it's one or two more. I will be tracking this on tumblr with hastags #unrequitedlovesucks #uls. Follow my tumblr onesidedlovesucks if you want to ask questions about my madness. See you next week!


	6. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Ok so it's 1 in the morning over here but I decided to upload the chapter anyways because I can't wait! This chapter is going to have some smut in it because I did plan on using some in my story. This is my first time writing it so sorry if it isn't to your liking. This will be in Levi's POV this time because I feel like this would work better in his eyes. Here we go!

**Levi:**

I walked to my desk to put my work down and organized before I looked up at the boy with big beautiful eyes. "You can sit down if you want, coffee?" I poured myself a cup and sat at the corner of my dask.

"Um I will pass thank you" He said looking around my office and then back at me. My office wasn't all that, it was just really big. It has shelves filled with books and on my desk is stacks of work that I have either finished or need to. On my left I had my coffee maker and a couch with a blanket and pillow because I sometimes spend the night here when I work over time. On my right I have filing cabinets. With a few paintings hanging on my walls, it looked like an average professor's office. Of course the difference between the other professors and my office is that my office is really clean and very organize. Just like my policy on being a prostitute works even with my main job too. He took a few steps forward with a look on his face like he wanted to ask a question.

I decided to take the ignition of starting the conversation "What is it that you what to ask me Eren?"

"Well...um....there's a lot I want to ask you actually." He was avoiding my eyes which hurt me a little bit because I actually like his eyes.

"Take your time, ok?" I tried to assured him. He leaned on one of my bookshelves really thinking about what he wanted to know.

He finally met my eyes once he started asking questions "How old are you by chance?"

'I am 35'

"How long have you been working here?"

'About 3 years'

"Do you always look that good in work clothes?"

'Of course, I try at least'

"Why did you text me that night?"

I was wondering when he was going to ask me questions about that night I was planning my apology and somewhat of an explanation when he kept on asking more.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night? Do you do that to everyone you talk to in the middle of the night? What do you think of me at least?"

"Calm down speed racer, I will answer what I can for now ok?" I put my hand up for him to stop with all the questions. He was reminding me of Hanji and I didn't want my responses to sound angry. I took a drink of my coffee before I responded. " I texted you that night because I was bored and didn't want to a be weirdo walking alone at midnight. I don't talk to everyone in the middle of the night" _I usually talk to them around 2 in the morning_ "But you were the first who I took to that place and told you my story. I don't know why I decided to do that but I had that feeling that you wouldn't judge and even if you did I would've just ended it there that night."

"End what?" He tilted his head a little to the left.

 _This little shit_ I looked away responding to the question "Whatever this is" Gesturing to me and him. He gave me a confused expression. "Oh come on, don't tell me that you never thought about it? About how you looked at me when we met at the gallery, or when I didn't ask for your number you were bummed out, or when you kept checking me out during my lesson today" His eyes got bigger and his expression looked like I was reading his mind. I chuckled "You're like an open book when it comes to your feelings you know that?"

"No" He looked at the ground.

 _Gosh he is just too cute_ I put my coffee down and decided to ask him a question. "So did you end up getting that job?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the ground and met my eyes again. "How do you know about that?"

"Erwin told me. Your friend Armin seems to talk about you a lot." I started to walk towards him.

"Oh, yeah I did the job. I start next week." He started to get awkward seeing me walk closer. _Gosh he is such an awkward shit._

I finally reached him loosening my tie before taking it off and putting neatly on the couch. "So Eren, Are you planning on coming here for college?"

"U-um y-yeah, I got accepted and starting in the fall" His face started to turn red.

"Do you want to start summer classes with me?" I put two fingers on him walking them up to Eren's hair.

"U-u-um, I-I don't think that would be a good idea" This boy is starting to unravel right before my eyes.

I chuckled and drop my voice to an octave "And why not?" I tilted my head to the side like he did earlier.

He gulped "Because it will get in the way of my job, and..." He got really distracted as I started to rotate my hips with his.

I gently pulled his head down and whispered into his ear "And what Eren?" I purred his name as I felt him shiver. I let him pull away to see his eyes filled with lust and his head filled with dirty thoughts. I have seen this expression before multiple times but with him I feel like I would love to see more twisted expressions from him. I pulled him into a kiss that was definitely a tongue twister. He was trying to lead but didn't have enough experience to take me down and I surely showed him. He was moaning in my mouth as I continued to rotate my hips with his. 

"Nn~ Levi sensei" He softly said when we broke apart for a little bit to get some air. He was drooling a little bit with half lidded eyes and pink cheeks and red ears. It was beautiful, I wished I could just stare at him in this position but I was getting impatient, wanting to see more of his sexual expressions. I picked him up and put him over my shoulders "Levi?! What the heck?!"

I put him on the couch with me above him "What happened to Levi sensei?" I rubbed our hard members together before a loud moan came out of his pretty little mouth. He covered his mouth with both hands, surprised that he could even make that sound _I want him to make more_ "I won't continue until you say it" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Levi~" Eren muffled under his hands.

"I can't hear you" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and then uncovered his mouth "Levi sensei~"

"There you go" I kissed his neck. Biting it on multiple places while grinding on him. "What else do you want me to do Eren?" I bit his ear playfully.

"Come on Levi sensei, stop being such a damn tease" He whined. It seemed like the dick in his pants can't seem to handle it anymore.

"It's what I do best" I smiled before I started to kiss his stomach, going up on his chest, slowly taking off his shirt. Then I went to unbuckle his belt slowly taking off his pants.

"Oh come on Levi sensei" His expression was filled with impatience.

"Saying my name multiple times will not get my dick in you" I made sure he got that clear. I continued as I saw a tent in his boxers, wet at the top. I outlined his member with my tongue, as the material got wetter. "You're pretty far off with me just messing with ears? Let me guess are you a virgin?"

I meant to say that as a joke but he tensed up "N-n-no, of course I am not a virgin!"   _My golly this kid is really bad at lying_

I took off his boxers and folded them along with his shirt to put them down on the floor right next to us. I don't think I will be able to forget what was right in front of me. A flustered boy with a beautiful tanned body, hair that needs to be cut but is cute the way it is now, his whole body red but is really bad near his face as he tries to hide his embarrassment with legs spread open to direct access to his member and untouched areas.

"Levi sensei?" His eyes filled with tears "Will it hurt?"

I practically felt my tolerance crumble "No no, I will make sure that it won't. I will make it to where you cannot forget me. Your head will be filled with memories of my hands touching you, my voice in your ear, my mouth imprinting you. With that said I went down to sucked real hard on his member.

"Ah~" He moaned. I slide down a little farther before sucking again making him moan. Slowly going up his member as I rush to reach his base. "Levi sensei~ I am about to- ah~"

As I was sucking on is member drinking his fluids, I inserted a finger into his prostate. "Ah!" He was surprised that something was going in down there.

"Calm down Eren, relax" I was assuring him before I put in another. I was trying to distract him before putting in another one. "I can't believe that you came so quickly." Right before he said something I inserted another one.

"Un" He was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Does it hurt Eren? If it does than I will stop right now." I moved one of his hands away.

"N-no, it just feels weird that's all. Please don't stop. I want to make you feel good." He smiled at me. I put in another finger but it was freaking hard because he was so tight.

"Relax Eren. Breath. There you go" I starting kissing him so he can get use to the feeling. After a little bit I took them out and flipped him over, having his hips in the air and a direct access to his ass.

"What the?" He was confused.

"It's ok, it will make you feel better. Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at him before I continued.

"Yes Levi sensei. Promise me you will make it feel good?" He started shaking.

"I will, I promise." I started to put my member in his prostate. _Damn this kid is really tight._ "Relax Eren. There just keep on breathing." I slowly continued, making sure that he wasn't in pain. "I'm all in" I whispered in his ear "Can I move now?" he nodded and I continued. I started softly to get him use to the idea

"Levi sensei~ un~ ah~" He was a bundle of nerves. I couldn't wait to see if he was getting use to it. I started to pound him harder, deeper, faster. The sound of our skins and the moans filled my office until were both breathless and tired.

"I'm gonna come" I pulled out before my liquids squirted all over the boy. He fell on the couch as I sat at the end of it, both trying to catch out breaths. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and i walked to my coffee pot to grab some napkins to wipe him down. Once I wiped him down, he said thanks. He sat up on the couch and looked for his clothes. He grabbed them and tried to put them on. "Um I think I should be going. I need to cook tonight so...."

"That's fine. Have a nice night Eren~" I waved at him as he walked out.

_I wonder how long it will be before he comes back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all making it this far! If you want to share my work on tumblr or anywhere else just use the hastags #unrequitedlovesucks or #uls for short. I will be also tracking my story with those hastags. Follow me on tumblr (Username: onesidedlovesucks) if you having any questions or comments. I look forward to next week beautifuls!


	7. Dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again beautifuls, I hoped you all enjoyed the office scene with Levi sensei~. This chapter will be after that incident in Eren's POV as I bet you guys want to know his reaction to it all and Levi's POV. Without further ado, here we go!

**Eren:**

"Relax Eren, just breathe....... Shit your tight...... Un~ Eren I'm about to-"

"Eren. Eren. EEEERRRREEEENNNNN!" Armin kept on hitting me with a pillow, ruining my wonderful dream that I didn't want to escape from. "Wake up Eren! You're going to be late for your first day at work if you stay in bed any longer." He put the pillow down and walked out of my room.

I checked the time on my phone and shot straight up _Crap I am going to be late!_ I rushed to put on anything I saw on the floor and dashed to the kitchen for some coffee. I saw armin on the couch watching recordings of Scorpion, a t.v. show where a group of geniuses that save the world, he really likes that show. "I will be borrowing the car today!"

"Good luck on the first day." He cheered me on.

I got in the car and drove to the museum with a few minutes to spare. I walked in and talked to the pretty receptionist name Petra and she pointed me to the back. I walked back there to find two very familiar people.

"Hey Eren!" A freckled friend put his arm around me.

"Look who finally got a job." Horse face buttoning his uniform shirt up.

"Hey Marco, how have you been? and shut if Jean" I smiled at Marco but gave a glare to Jean and he glared back at me.

"Calm down now you guys, we shouldn't mix personal feelings with work." Marco got between us before anything could happen.

"You're right about that Marco" An older gentlemen walked into the room. "You must be the newbie hear, Eren right?"

"Good morning Mr. Pixie" Both Marco and Jean said with a smile.

"Yes that is my name sir" I bowed at him, once I came back up I saw a matching uniform with Jean and Marco.

"This is for you since you will be working here. Please wear at all times when you are on the job. You will be working at different place in the museum since we are kinda short on staff. Please get to know this museum and the faculty quickly. If you don't have any questions then I leave Jean to show you around the museum today." Mr. Pixie smiled before leaving the room. I went to check the lockers to find my name on the at the end. I changed quickly so Jean wouldn't start complaining.

"Ok so Marco and I usually guard the front, you can guard the back to make sure no one goes back there. You get an hour for a lunch break and they are pretty cool if you miss a few days, but tell them ahead of time." Jean patted my shoulder and I gave him a weird look "Marco did have a point, we shouldn't mix our personal feelings with work, good luck newbie" He gave me a push towards the back so I can start my shift.

It was a little tedious at first because no one ever came back here. It didn't seem like anyone was coming today so I decided to venture around and see the works. I walked toward a room that looked like the art exhibit a few weeks ago and decided to check it out. It looked really cool the way the lights hit the paintings, making a few paintings ominous or simply eye catching I walked towards the end of the room to find the painting that took my breathe away. I stopped and just stared at it for awhile. My eyes always find something new every time I look at it.  I heard Jean calling my name _Stupid horse face_ as I turned around and wealked out, getting one more glimpse at the beautiful painting to get back to my post. After what it felt like forever I got home and checked the mail. _Junk junk junk wait what?_ I found a letter from Armin's Grandpa:

Dear Eren,

 I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're mother isn't doing well. She is currently in the hospital and is in a bad condition. I don't know what happen, all I know is that your dad has gotten in trouble with some very bad people right after you left with Armin and Mikasa. A few weeks ago he went somewhere and never came back. You're mom has been looking around town asking anyone who might have seen him. Those bad people found out that your father had a wife and decided to ambush her. I hope this gets to you before anything worse happens. I will be checking up on her every now and then. PLease come and see her.

Sincerely,

Armin's grandpa

I dropped the letter and I ran to the only place that I wanted to be at the moment to figure everything out.

**Levi:**

_That brat never messaged me all day, what the hell_ I couldn't concentrate on grading because of him. _My clients usually text me a day later about the next time._ Then I realized that Eren isn't a client. _What the hell is he to me then?_ I heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Um Levi Sensei I need to ask you a favor" I couldn't look at my student's eyes without thinking of Eren squirming under me yesterday. _Man I want to hear him moan my name again. Ugh stop it Levi your student is right in front of you, pay attention._

"What is it?" I looked up from my papers in the end because I don't like talking to people without seeing their faces.

She blushed a little bit "I was wondering if I can interview you for an art project. Do you remember the painting at the art exhibit a few weeks ago by chance?"

I was trying to remember with a vague question since there was more than one painting, but I could only remember one, and that was because of him. I smiled a little thinking of his smile. "Yeah, you may"

She looked surprised "Oh cool! Um well...."

I answered the questions while grading my student's work to kill two birds with one stone and decided to head home early. _Maybe I should text Eren and invite him over._ but I quickly put my phone back because I don't usually do that when it comes to sex partners. They call me, I don't call them but with this kid I don't care I just want to be with him. I grabbed some Chinese take out and headed home. I saw two figures in a car near a hotel since I don't live near far from one. As I got closer it looked like a mushroom making out with a grown man. _Is that Erwin?_ As they separated to breathe it confirmed my doubts. The mushroom got out of the car and walked in the opposite direction where the car was parked. The driver spotted me and winked, I walked closer to his car and got in. He decided to take me to his house.

"So you and that mushroom decided to go at it" I wanted to eat my food already but I didn't want to risk messing up his car.

"The mushroom's name is Armin and yeah" Erwin smiled like he just won something only he knows.

"Was that kid a virgin by chance?" I only asked because I use to wear that expression I was someone's first.

"How would you know that?" He looked at me like I was psychic

"Just had a feeling" I looked ahead not wanting him to know anymore. Hanji and Erwin don't know about my side business and I don't think they need to know. At first Erwin was my target that I want to get in bed with but he had a girlfriend at the time and we are co-workers and I don't want my personal business mixed with work. I hung out at Erwin's place as we ate the Chinese food and watched horror films. I kept looking at my phone, only to get disappointed every time.

"Are you waiting for him to respond?" Erwin looked away from the t.v. "He's working tonight by the way so I don't think he will be responding anytime soon"

"Oh right" _Why didn't I think of that?_ I looked at my phone for the time _it's 11 already, I should get going_ I got my things together told Erwin I was leaving. He offered a ride but I denied it because I need some time to think about this brat. I started walking to the place near the river where I always went to clear my head when I saw the source of my confusion sitting there looking into the water. He noticed someone was here and looked at me.

"Hi Levi sensei" He kept looking at the river.

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore" I blushed a little bit too.

"So what are you doing here?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to ask anyways.

"Same reason why you're here" I responded sitting down next to him.

"I don't think we are" He put his head in his arms.

 Silence creped over us but I was fine with it. If he had something to say then he will say it. I don't want to force him to do anything. A few minutes passed until he finally said something.

"I have to move back to my hometown" He sounded very sad.

"Wait? What?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, Armin's grandpa wrote me a letter saying that my dad got into some trouble with some people. He left without saying to my mom and now my mom's in the hospital due to not knowing my father's whereabouts." He gripped his arms "I need to go take care of her and those guys." He looked up and at me with such fierce eyes, like a tsunami crashing.

"Calm down Eren, you can't take them down yourself." I was trying calm him down because the more he talked about it the angrier he seemed to get.

"Calm down Levi?! Are you serious?! For Christ sakes they beat my mother, she didn't do anything! I couldn't do anything!" He got up but before he got any farther I pulled him towards me.

"Eren just wait a minute. I know this must be hard to find out all about this but you just can't move back and expect to find them that easily." I made sure he would be able to get out of my grip. "Come back to my place and we can talk about it more ok?" I didn't want to talk about this anymore in public.

"It's fine, I have to go back and start packing anyways. I will text you later." I watched him walk away from me. I wanted to chase after him but it seems like my feet felt like concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Follow me on tumblr: onesidedlovesucks and share my work with these hastags #unrequitedlovesucks #uls so I can see your love. See you next week lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end of this! I will try to update every Friday if I can. Thank you leave kudos and comments please!


End file.
